The Doctor's daughter goes to Hogwarts
by Empressofxing
Summary: Misadventures with the students at Hogwarts as the Doctor's daughter joins them as a fellow student.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor's daughter goes to Hogwarts**

**Prologue**

The loud chanting of, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" filled my ears as a mass of Daleks chased after me. I bobbed and weaved to avoid their constant firing lasers. Unluckily I didn't miss all of them. One hit the middle of my back, sending agonizing pain though my entire body. My life was quickly slipping away. No! My inner voice screamed and my regeneration process started. Gold swirling light consumed my body, bursting forth from the ends of my limbs. The power of the blast incinerated all the Daleks. With the last of my strength I stumbled the last few feet to my Tardis. How pathetic, to die so close to the thing that would have promised my continued life. I barely took a full step inside before I crashed to the ground, unconscious.  
When I awoke, an undesirable time later I could tell the Tardis had taken me somewhere else. I arose slowly; pressing my hand to my head as it dully ached. I walked through the control room to my infinite closet and glanced at the full-length mirror I had off to the side. My headache vanished and I bolted forward to take a look at my new self.  
I had shoulder length snow white hair that fell in perfect ringlets. I touched my face covered in extremely fair skin and noted that my eyes were a shocking emerald green. I nose was so petite I giggled while patting it with my fingertips. My cheeks held a warm rosy color, standing out quite well against my skin. I glanced at my hair again and grumbled aloud, "Still not a red-head! Why never a red-head! Red-heads are hot!"  
I folded my arms and looked at my reflection again, I had a well-enough figure, but I looked young. Very young, roughly thirteen if I had to guess. I then noticed my cloths falling off me. I ginned widely. Time to find the new me's outfit.  
I dove into my closet and quickly found an outfit that screamed at me. Dressing quickly I ran to the mirror again to assess my new look. I wore a green tank-top underneath a V-neck fitted t-shirt. Over that a dark green fitted leather jacket that complimented my eyes. Following that I wore black jeggings and red high-top converse were on my feet. Something was missing though, I glanced around and saw the metallic glint and spotted a silver pocket watch. That's it! I grabbed it and clipped it to my jeggings before slipping it into my front pocket.  
I clapped my hands, very satisfied. I made guns with my hands and shot them off at my reflection, sound effects included of course.  
I twirled around on the ball of my feet and pointed to the front of my Tardis. "Now to see where I have landed!"

~Dumbledore's POV~  
A loud crash jolted me from my reading. Curious I closed my book and put it gently down before going off to investigate. On the far end of my office I saw a tall white box. How curious? I walked over to it and pulled out my wand. I gently tapped it before a door appeared and flew open. I couldn't reach fast enough so it whacked me directly in the face, knocking me to the ground.  
The world spun and a blur of white and green moved in front of me. A peculiar voice slowly made its way to my ears, and it was frantically chanting. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!"  
Blinking my vision became clear and a young girl with stark white hair and stunning green eyes was bent over me, her hands waving about frantically. I waved my hand dismissively and she stopped, "It's quite alright."  
She calmed at my voice and extended her hand down to mine. I took it and she hefted me up with a surprising strength. Once standing she introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Kali. Kali…um…Smith. Yeah Smith!"  
"Albus Dumbledore," I replied and we shook hands. Hers were thin but warm.  
She gazed around taking in the details of my office, "So where am I?"  
I raised an eyebrow in silent question before replying, "You are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."  
A befuddled look crossed her face momentarily before she stuck her tongue out and seemed to taste the air, "Magic?" she mused.  
She was quite different from others I have met, I would certainly want to keep a close eye on her, I think to myself, unconsciously stroking my beard.  
"Would you care to attend my school?"  
A bright smile enveloped her lips and an excited twinkle appeared in her eye, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."  
I hummed happily and went back to my desk to have all the paperwork arranged.  
~Kali's POV~  
Albus walked off and I retrieved my sonic screwdriver and activated it. I changed the setting to 'stealth mode 9.3' and pointed it at my white Tardis. The Tardis responded accordingly and turned into a miniature version of itself, with a ring at the top. It looked like a necklace charm. I smiled and pulled a green string from my pocket and slipped it through that hole. I then swiftly tied it around my neck and walked off in the direction that adorable old man went.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Empressofxing's editor here. Most of the chapter is my work, but the idea is completely her's. All in all the story is great and is going to be a blast. She promises to work harder on the next chapter so I don't have to edit so much. That's fine by me, less work to do. :) So read, enjoy, and please review. We love reviews almost more than we love cookies...or the Doctor. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's daughter goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 1

I was reading Agatha Christie's _ABC Murders_ while lounging with my feet propped on a table in Hogwarts library. The sound of approaching footsteps caused me to lose focus on the book and look up. Albus was standing there an inquiring look on his face, "What are you reading Miss Smith?"

"The _ABC Murders_ by Agatha Christie. She's a brilliant novelist," I replied, my soft pink lips curving upward revealing my straight white teeth.

"I wasn't aware the Hogwarts library had muggle books," He commented eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion.

"No, this is my book. I love Agatha Christie so I own quite a few of her books. You can borrow one if you want," I tell him. I become giddy with excitement at the thought of the joy of sharing a good book.

"Alright," He said a bit hesitantly. I watched his thin, wrinkled hands took the book from my outstretched hand. I grinned to myself. _Silly Albus, it's Agatha Christie. She's the best murder mystery novelist. You're going to be hooked. I don't normally like murder mysteries, but I love hers._

It was moments later when Albus' voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Here Miss Smith," He gently handed it back to me, "that book was well written and the plot was interesting. All in all a very good book, I think I will try more of her work." His blue eyes twinkled at the thought and he stroked his beard, "On another you need to acquire the things on your list of Hogwarts supplies." His tone had become business like. He extended his arm and looked at me expectantly. I did, and seconds after my stomach lurched uncomfortably.

I blinked the world back into focus and we were now in an entirely different place. I glanced around the large room and noted that it closely resembled a bank; however the creatures running it were anything but human. Then again, I'm not exactly human either. I followed Albus as he strolled to the front desk, passing by two long tables of the creatures, all looking rather cross as they went about their work.

At the front desk Albus produced a key from thin air and passed it to the creature situated at the desk. "We would like access to the Hogwarts vault," Dumbledore said. Inspecting the key the creature suddenly shouted to another loitering around the floor, "Griphook, take 'em to the Hogwar's vault!" His-or is it her's-voice had made me jump a little.

The one named Griphook snorted rudely at us and gestured behind himself with his head, "Follow me." And we did just that. We followed him until we reached a cart on what looked to be a rollercoaster and mining car track combined. I felt excitement bubble inside me. Sitting down without a word Griphook rocketed the cart down to our designated vault and opened it up. Dumbledore entered the vault room while I just stared shocked at the content. From floor to ceiling was covered in gold, silver and jewels. Dang!

Without a word we got back into the cart. Rocketing back the way we came I threw my arms up and let out a joyous "Weeee!" I saw Albus roll his eyes at me. I grinned, "Ah come on Albus, live a little!" He remained silent.

"What were those creatures back in the bank?" I ask him curiously once we left the building.

"They were goblins," he responded calmly. He turned to me, "Miss Smith I have other matters I must attend to, could you finish your shopping by yourself?" He didn't wait for my answer before giving instructions, never averting his gaze from mine, "There is an inn at the other end of this alley."

I grinned, "Yeah, I'll be fine," I said in a cute, cheery tone. I moved my wrist up and down a few times and Albus disappeared, leaving me my list of supplies.

I wandered until I found the first store that looked relative to her list: Madam Malkins robe shop. I entered, setting off a chiming bell. "Hello dear, Hogwarts?" A plump witch asked me kindly while she was fitting a young boy with slightly scruffy black hair and a peculiar lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Yes ma'am," I replied waiting my turn to be assisted.

When finished with the boy she sent him on his way before turning to look at me, "Well you look too old to be a first year, but I haven't seen you around before." She raised her eyebrows, gaze sweeping steadily over me.

"I'm a third year, but this is my first year at Hogwarts," I explained as she had me hop up onto a stool. She worked quickly, fitting me with the uniform black robes. Before I knew it I was already out the door, robes (as hideous as they were) all paid for.

Flourish and Blots was my next stop. When I entered I held back an excited squeal of delight, but still threw my hands over my head and ran towards the nearest shelf. I received some skeptical looks, but I could care less what they thought. I skimmed thought all the books and soon found all the necessary books for my classes.

I sadly left the shop and found the next one that had the supplies for potions: Magical Menagerie. It smelled funny in there so I was in and out pretty quickly. Having nearly everything on my list I wandered to a place called Diagon alley. Diagonally…Di-a-gon alley. I liked the name. I looked up at a store front and saw wands in the window. Olivander's was the name of the shop. I entered cautiously and peered around the shop. It was empty. "Hello?" I called out. A rather old looking man's head popped out from behind one of the dusty, cramped shelves behind the front counter.

"Welcome to my shop!" He called back. I steadily walked towards the counter, looking unblinking into is eyes. "Hold out your wand arm," he commanded with his slightly raspy voice. I raised my right arm slowly. He flicked his wand towards a role of measuring tape and it flew towards me and began to measure me in rather unusual spots, like under the nose and the space between my eyes. I went cross-eyed trying to keep track of it.

Olivander, I assumed that was his name, flicked his wand at the tape again and it fell to the floor as if it had never been animated. The man held out a wand to me, Oak and unicorn hair. Twelve inches." My finger barely brushed it when all the windows imploded. He withdrew the wand shaking his head, "No. Definitely not."

This process repeated itself over and over again, until it seemed we had tried every wand in the store. He clicked his tongue, "You're a tricky customer miss," he held his finger aloft, "but no worries there's one for you." I nodded, not so certain. I didn't quite grasp this 'magic' thing, must be a time-lord thing. I saw Mr. Olivander deep in thought, "Hmm, maybe." He disappeared among his shelves once more. A minute barely passed when he appeared again holding a rather dusty box, "I made this when I first started making wands. It's birch wood with threstral hair and time turner sand. Only one I've known to include it."

A tingling sensation ran up my arm and down my spine as soon as I took the wan in my hand. A blue light swirled around me. Olivander smiled, "I didn't catch your name miss."

"Kali Smith," I answered, "how much for the wand?" I was relieved, maybe I could do 'magic', I hadn't ever really tried before. Besides the wand was quietly whispering to me, and I couldn't wait to test it out.

"Miss Smith. That will be eleven galleons," I nodded, paid him and left the shop.

**Hi this is Empressofxing, I'm new to fanfiction writing, and want to get better, please message me with constructive critisim and I'll try my best to Improve. **


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I left Olivander's the sun was beginning to set in the sky. I pulled the list from my pocket and scanned it to make sure I didn't miss anything. At the bottom I noticed a hand written note I had missed before. _Dear Kali, the inn near the end of diagon alley is called the Leaky Cauldron. Stay there until September 1__st__. I'll send your train ticket by owl tomorrow. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore. _

_ By owl? Interesting. _I thought as I put the list back in my pocket. I decided to look for the Leaky Cauldron. My feet took me everywhere around diagon alley, it really was a curiosity this magic. Before I knew it hours had passed and I was completely and utterly lost. With a huff I sat down on a curb on a more insulated area. Moments later a big black dog bounded over to me and plopped down, placing its head on my lap. I laughed and ran my hair through its coarse hair and asked "I don't suppose you know where the Leaky Cauldron it?"

It's tongue rolled out and it-he I determined-gave a friendly woof. "I do," he said. He stood and trotted off while I followed behind. He led me to a brick wall and barked once more. "Here is the entrance."

I looked back and forth between him and the wall, "Here?" I gestured wildly at the wall.

"Yes," he confirmed with another woof.

"Tap three brick up and four bricks over," he instructed.

I did as he said and gasped as the bricks rolled in on themselves and showed a doorway. "Oh that's brilliant! Just brilliant!" I clapped excitedly then bent down and hugged the dog around his neck, "Oh thank you so much!"

The dog let out a dry laugh and barked again, "No problem." He turned and trotted off and I waved until he turned a corner and disappeared.

"What a nice dog," I said to myself as I walked into the room. I opened the door and was practically hit with a wall of noise. People crowded the tables in what looked like a dining hall. They all laughed and hollered to each other or the bartender across the room. I smiled, it's always nice seeing a lively crowd. I made my way to the front counter and was greeted by a scraggily looking man, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! How long will your stay be?"

"Until September first," I told him putting down a few coins. He grinned and let out a loud, throaty cough before standing up and retrieving my room key. He walked out from behind the counter and gestured for me to follow. I smiled and followed diligently. His large boot covered feet thunked up the stairs. He walked me past a few doors then stopped and unlocked one of them. "'Ere you go miss," he said handing me my key then thunking back down the stairs.

I settled in for the night and pulled out my textbooks. I fell asleep half way through the first one and it fell to the floor as I closed my eyes.

I woke the next morning and got ready. I dressed in a black jean skirt, a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, red converse, and a bright green bowtie to finish it off. I tucked my sonic screwdriver and brand new wand into my back pocket before heading towards the door. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. I felt it hit something solid and heard that solid something crash to the floor. Panicked I turned towards the sound. Sprawled on the floor was a bespectacled boy with black hair.

I frantically apologized and asked if he was okay. With a pained grunt he sat up and rubbed his red nose, adjusting his glasses. He nodded and I sighed relieved. I extended my hand out to him and he accepted it. I hauled him to his feet and smiled, "I'm really sorry about that. I'm Kali by the way, Kali Smith."

Fully standing the boy shook my hand and gave me an awkward half grin "Harry Potter. I'd say it was nice meeting you, but that wasn't the best introduction."

I blinked then burst out laughing. I paused after a moment and wagged my finger at him, "I like your spirit kid."

We both then started up a conversation about our list of items as we walked down the stairs and out into Diagon alley. Once outside a boy with bright orange hair ran up to Harry greeting him avidly. _I want to be a read-head,_ I thought dejectedly. He paused when he spotted me and Harry went through introductions, "Oh Ron this is Kali, Kali this is Ron." A girl with frizzy-ish brown hair and eyes then appeared behind Ron.

"Who's this?" She asked smiling kindly at me.

"Some girl named Kali," Ron supplied crossing his arms.

I waved, "Pleasure to meet you."

"My nose disagrees," Harry whispered.

I laughed and lightly punched his arm, "Are you still upset about that?"

"Considering it happened only a few moments ago, yes."

At this point all of us had begun to walk around Diagon alley and Ron and Hermione-she introduced herself after the matter-were staring at us not understanding.

"We quite literally bumped into each other," I told them trying to suppress a smile.

"You hit me with a door!"

I sighed, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." To myself I whispered, "Is this new me really that accident prone?"

Ron and Hermione had a laugh learning that's how Harry and I met, and I had to agree that was comical.

We returned to the Leaky Cauldron around lunch time. By then the three of them had shared numerous stories about their previous school years and life outside of it. It was strange how easily they accepted me, but I didn't second-guess it.

Walking up to the Leaky Cauldron I opened the door and felt it collide with something. Of course this had happened enough times for me to realize I had hit someone again, "Not again!"

The person-guy-on the floor let out a laugh as he pushed himself to his feet, "It seems by your reaction this tends to happen a lot."

"Unfortunately," I let out watching as he stood. He had a head full of red hair, what was with that? Do wizards just tend to have red hair? Despite the questions buzzing around in my head I smiled at him and extended my hand, "Kali Smith."

The boy went to open his mouth when Ron piped up from behind me, "Fred? What are you doing here you big git?"

The boy laughed and a clone of him appeared and leaned on his shoulder, "Keeping your sorry excuse of a brother out of trouble."

"Hey now George, don't hurt the runt. That's my job," Fred replied to his twin. Amazed I glanced back and forth between them. Twins? And ginger twins at that! Whoo-baby!

At this point I realized that Fred and I hadn't released out hands and George gave a playful growl, "Wow Fred, the school year hasn't even started and you already have a girlfriend? Way to go!"

I flushed at the implied joke, "You know it! I always get the cute ones!" He winked at me and I smiled.

"Ah, Danke. You know you're not too bad yourself."

Both twins burst out laughing and had to lean on each other to not topple to the floor. I liked this magic world already. There were lots of Gingers!

Days past and September first arrived sooner than expected. I was now walking down a train platform with the Weazley gang, Harry, and Hermione. They were escorting me to our intended platform 9¾. Preposterous some might say, but I was utterly fascinated when they showed me the entrance, they vanished into a brick wall and Molly-the commander of the rowdy Weazley bunch-told me it was a magical barrier that kept non-magical people out. I smiled and ran through after Harry.

Arriving on the other side I turned and began to scan the barrier with my sonic screwdriver. I was suddenly jerked away, "What are you doing?" It was Fred.

"Seeing how the barrier works," I innocently blinked at him.

He looked confused but shook his head and tugged me towards a grand looking train. "Well we don't want to miss the train so hurry up!"

"Okay."

**Editor note: Holy crap this took a while to fix. Sorry people this is my fault no Empress's. I love her work, but most of this chapter is mine so hopefully the characters aren't too off. The next one as well was most of my work, but again the story is all her's, I'm just giving it backbone so it's not eaten alive on here. You people can be scary. **


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours into the train ride the train slowed to a crawl. I looked up and scanned outside the window, not really seeing anything. "Why's the train stopping?" I asked. There was a sudden temperature drop and frost began to cover the windows. A black cloaked figure then rushed past the window, making me jump back from surprise.

Suddenly I wasn't on the train anymore, I was back on my tardis returning back to Galafray. "No…" I whispered, knowing what was happening. "No. No. NO! NO! Dad! NO!" I screamed as an all too familiar blue box hovered in space right outside the Galafray system. My tardis raced forward, but it was too late. I watched as a time-lock spread out and locked the Galafray system. I fell to my knees. No. No. This can't be happening! It can't! My home, my only home is gone. Dad. Dad why did you do this?

I fell to my knees, trembling; hot tears streaming unceasingly down my face. Why? Why did this happen?

Fred's POV

More cloaked figures, dementors, appeared and began to circle the train. I pulled a half-eaten bar of chocolate from my pocket and bit out a huge chunk. A crash sounded next to me and I frantically looked towards the sound. It was Kali and she was shaking uncontrollably on the floor, a look of frozen terror on her face. Her mouth opened to scream, but only incoherent babbles streamed out and I wasn't able to make hide-nor-hair of what she was saying.

I warily watched the windows before stooping down to pick her up. She was surprisingly light as I placed her back on the bench, her head on my chest. Her hands moved and clutched at the fabric of my shirt and I could feel her tears spreading. Whatever she was seeing was certainly horrible enough for her to break down like this, I have to wonder what it is.

I glanced over at George for the first time since the dementor attack started and saw him nibbling on a chocolate bar himself. A message passed between us and he nodded. He rose and opened the compartment's door catching a man walking past at a quick rate. "Sir," he called out grabbing a hold on the man's arm, "Our friend is unconscious and won't wake up."

Concern overtook the man's face and his forehead furrowed as he entered the room. He knelt beside her and pried her hand away from my shirt and checked her pulse. Something akin to surprise changed the man's face before he focused once more. "That's odd," he muttered to himself before moving to check the pulse at her neck. He stood with a muffled grunt, "Keep her here and watch her. When we arrive we'll take her to the hospital wing." George and I nodded at his instructions and after a while longer the train started to move again.

Kali's POV

My eyes slowly blinked open and I sat up. My vision was slightly blurred and it took a few more blinks for it to come into focus. Heeled footsteps then entered the room, carrying a stern looking nurse, "Oh good you're awake," she marched up to me and handed me a bar of chocolate, "Here eat." I starred curiously at the chocolate before taking a cautious bite. A warm sweetness filled my mouth and spread though my body. I smiled and took another bite when several more pairs of footsteps entered the room.

Albus Dumbledore was there, trailed by several other adults I assumed were teachers. The stopped at my bedside and a teacher walked out from behind Albus. She looked to be rather cross, with her wrinkled face set in a frown. She wore layers of green robes and her eyes peered at me from behind spectacles. I relaxed when I saw her eyes were a lot softer than her outward frown. She was carrying a brown weathered wizard hat. Albus gestured at the hat, "We need to have you sorted since you missed the ceremony last evening."

I scrunched my eyebrows in a silent question, but nodded. The woman walked forward and placed the hat on my head. There was then a voice whispering to me and I could feel the hat moving on my head. So the hat was alive then, or inhabited by a spirit, or possessed by magic; curious.

_ "I've never sorted a Time Lady before. You are quite clever and you have travelled many galaxies and times in search of adventure. How interesting. Better be…"_ the hat paused then said aloud "Gryffindor!"

The teachers nodded and the woman took the hat off my head. The teachers began talking amongst themselves and filed out of the room. One lingered behind, a rather thin looking man with amusement twinkling behind his eyes. "You have a rather unusual heartbeat," he told focusing on me as if I was a rather unusual creature of study.

"Well that tends to happen when you have two hearts, and it's only unusual to you," I honestly told him, a slight smirk making its way onto my lips.

He nodded and placed a hand on his chin as if thinking, "Ah, that makes sense…wait what!?

"I have two hearts," I laughed lightly.

The man looked pale and he scratched his head before making his way out of the room. The nurse then walked up and took a hold of my chin, "I'm just going to give you a once over then send you on your way." I nodded.

A while later I was able to leave and I left the room. Outside I glanced around the large archways and ancient looking bricks. Hogwarts certainly was a castle and I loved it, I had always loved old castles. Waiting on one of the walls was Albus. He smiled as I approached, "I'll show you to your house wing."

I nodded and he began walking. After several minutes of silence we entered began walking up a set of stairs when it suddenly shifted underneath. I stumbled and grabbed the side before laughing, there were so many interesting things in Hogwarts. In the middle of the stairs changing I asked Albus, "So what were those creatures that attacked the train?"

He shot me a side glance, studying me before replying, "Dementors."

"Dementors," I repeated getting a good taste of the word. "Well they certainly aren't very nice," I laughed to myself.

A short laugh made its way past Albus' lips, and he stepped off the stairs and began leading me down a hallway. I followed and when I caught up he was speaking to a fat woman in a painting. I whipped out my sonic screwdriver and scanned it over her then read the results. It wasn't any technology, that much it could discern.

The woman huffed indignantly before the entire portrait sung open revealing a warm looking commons area. I smiled and walked in taking in the place. Albus was right behind me and pointed up the stairs, "Your room should be somewhere around there." I nodded in understanding and he left. I ran up the stairs and quickly found the room that had my things. I quickly pulled out my school robes and dressed before leaving.

I made my way to the great hall and noted that it was deafening loud in there. I spotted the Gryffindor table and saw Fred and George already situated down, stuffing their faces and laughing at something the other said. I walked over and squeezed my way between them. The greeted me and got me a plate before piling it high with food. I laughed and tucked in, joining in on their conversations.

In the middle of a bite Fred took on a serious appearance and looked at me, "Kali are you alright?"

I swallowed the bite I was eating and replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced and shared a look with George over my head that I didn't quite comprehend. Suddenly a cross looking woman handed us our schedules for the year. It didn't take long to finish eating after that.

Classes started after breakfast and there was a mad dash for the classrooms. I wanted to join in, but felt a bit too tired for it. I found my class and sat at the back, not really paying attention. My mind was too focused on the memory of Galafray to pay attention. All my classes passed this way and the teachers didn't seem to notice. After classes my feet took me to a black lake and I sat down, hugging my knees.

Now this was plain unusual, usually I could burry my worries and distract myself with something interesting. Footsteps crunching the earth beneath them alerted me to someone. I glanced up and saw Fred. He sat down by be and extended his legs out with a sigh. Several heart-beats later he glanced over at me, "Are you really okay? You know you can tell me if anything is wrong you know."

I nodded and stared at him, studying him. He had sincere eyes and just looking at him he broke me down. I sighed and turned my body to face him, "Okay fine I'm going to tell you, but you can't tell anyone." He nodded and I inhaled.

"It's what that creature, the dementor showed me. Well it's more than that…" I trailed off and looked at him again to see he was attentively listening. "You see I'm not human, and a long time ago there was a war, a huge war, between my people and our enemies, the Daleks. The Daleks were winning the war when my home, Galafray, was placed under a time-lock. So now both our races are almost extinct and I can never…never return home."

I had averted my eyes when I was talking, but now finished I glanced up at him. He looked shocked, but had a look of concentration about him, as if he was trying to understand and take this all in. He tried to speak, the cleared his throat, "So what race are you?"

"A time Lady," I replied easily, feeling relieved that he wasn't freaking out.

He then smiled and stood. He brushed off his clothes then hands before extending one to me. I blinked at it before taking it. He hauled me to my feet and began dragging me back to the school. "Well we need to get your mind off all the gloomy," he told me not looking back at me.

He dragged me all the way to the Gryffindor commons area. He released my hand and bolted up the stairs. He returned with a broom and snatched my hand up before dragging me outside again. What was he going to do with a broom, I was quite confused. Outside he held the broom out to me, "Get on." Not understanding I took it and pulled out my sonic screwdriver and began to examine it. He sighed, obviously annoyed. He snatched the broom back, mounted it and grabbed my hand pulling me on the broom behind him. We were then airborne and I clutched at him tightly.

We landed a while later, both of us laughing madly, "That-that was…amazing!" He laughed and demounted his broom. Getting an idea I undid my necklace and sonic-ed my tardis back to its normal size. Fred leapt back from surprise and I laughed at him. He gave me an odd smile and watched as I opened the door of my tardis. I held my hand out to him, "Now it's time to take you somewhere fun. He took my hand and I pulled him inside.

Once inside he gasped and ran back out before running back in, "It's bigger on the inside!" He gasped.

I chuckled and shut the door, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

I walked up to the control board, "Future or Past?" I casually asked him.

"What?"

"Future or past?" I asked him again a bit annoyed.

"Past…?" He made it a question, but hey an answer is an answer.

"Past it is!" I started up the tardis and we were off.


End file.
